We Remain
by Song Of Hope
Summary: "Why? Why do we remain, while the ones we love leave us, and go to where we cannot follow them?" R


**Song Of Hope: This thought popped up in my head after seeing a picture on Deviant Art, and reading a book. R&R**

Zane stood over several graves, each one brought him different emotions, but he was here for one grave in particular. The grave he went to was very fresh, and obviously very recently made. With a bouquet of yellow roses, he got down on his knees and placed them on the ground.

_IN LOVING MEMORY OF_

_KAZE AURORA (TENMEI) JULIAN_

_A LOVING WIFE_

_TO ONE WHO THOUGHT_

_LOVE WAS IMPOSSIBLE FOR HIM_

His legs collapsed underneath him as his knees fell onto the soft brown earth. She had been the last to go. He had watched as she had aged in front of his eyes, while he remained the same always. He never changed, never aged. He didn't even rust because of the way his father had designed him, it was impossible for him to even do that. One like him, and he couldn't even give the grace of properly dying.

"Why?"

"It is always hard to see someone pass." He looked up.

"Jikan."

"I watched as my mother turned to darkness, my father aged, and my brothers turned on each other. And one by one, they all died, while I remained steadfast, never changing, always the same, both inside and out. No matter what, I remained. I give you my sympathies for your loss."

"Why? Why do we remain, while the ones we love leave us, and go to where we cannot follow them?"

"It is our curse. We watch as those whom we love pass away, while we stay, unable to even grace the world with our deaths. Well, at least for me. For you, there is an option, if you wish to take it." He looked up at her, his eyes filled with confusion.

"But, I am an android, a robot, a nindroid. I don't die."

"I can see into Time, and Time tells me that you will die, like everyone else today. You have a programming code in your system, one that no one except for you can gain access too, and after that, one that no one else can shut down, not even you. It is a permanent shut down mode. You would never wake again. It would be a form of death for you. Do you wish to take that path? Time says that you will."

"Nindroids do not have souls, what would be the point of it."

"I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name. Why not a nindroid? If you were to enact this programming code, then you, just like any other person, who cross over into the Spirit World, where all good spirits go after death, the alternate being the Underworld, where all evil souls go after death." He looked confused.

"But, I am created through a program, not through any sort of a spirit."

"The spirit was already a part of your parts. Now, a new spirit will take the place of your spirit, if you wish to cross into the Spirit World. Do you wish to take this path Zane Julian?" He thought about that. It was pretty much suicide, and Kaze would never forgive him for doing that. But, who was he, a simple nindroid, to go against what Time had declared what would happen? Jikan surely would make sure that Time's path stayed as it should. Even if he didn't choose so, then Jikan would make sure it happened anyway. He did not blame her. It was her job, as the sole Guardian of Time. He nodded.

"I'll do it. What d I need to do to enact my programming code for this function?"

"You merely need to say out loud, in your mind, and in your heart 'It is time to move on'. After that, you will shut down permanently." He nodded.

"It is time to move on." Suddenly, his eyes went blank, his body seized up, and he fell limp to the ground. Jikan used her power to slip into the Time Stream to get some things and then go right back to that moment. She dug up Kaze's grave and opened up her coffin, where a newly dead white haired woman in a yellow dress laid. She gently put Zane next to her, and arranged them so that they were in each other's embrace before sealing the coffin and reburying it. Then, she used her Time powers to turn the stone fresh, without carving, and rewrite what it said on it.

_IN LOVING MEMORY OF_

_KAZE AURORA (TENMEI) JULIAN_

_AND_

_ZANE JAMES JULIAN_

_WHO LOVED EACH OTHER_

_AND FOUGHT SIDE BY SIDE_

_NO MATTER WHAT_

Zane was very disoriented. He opened up his eyes and saw that he was in a very peaceful grove. He stood up.

"Where am I?"

"Zane?" He turned around and saw Kaze in a flowing white dress.

"Kaze?" She ran towards him and embraced him.

"ZANE! I thought I'd never see you again!" He hugged her back.

"Jikan told me of a program I never knew I had, a permanent shut down. She told me that Time said that I was to activate it today, and who am I to go against Time? But, for the most part, I wanted to be with you again. I knew that there was no other way."

"There actually was. I was heading towards the Lethe River. It makes you forget everything, and then you're reborn as someone else. I was going to be reborn again, so I could live another life time with you, and as many lifetimes as it took."

"We could enter it together, if you wish."

"No, I want to stay here with you, and if we go, there's a chance that we'll never meet again. Lethe was my best chance at seeing you again, but now, it's best to just stay here. I want to just stay in your arms like this for all eternity."

**Song Of Hope: It's definitely one of my shorter fics. Oh well. R&R**


End file.
